


It's porn, who needs a title?

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the rimming meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's porn, who needs a title?

Merlin never understood why Arthur liked doing this. Sure it _felt_ great, but it was disgusting. Whenever he protested that fact, however, Arthur would just smile and say “It’s you. How could it be disgusting?”

So now he was lying flat on his back on Arthur’s bed, trying not to whimper (because Arthur would never let him hear the end of that) as Arthur fucked him open with his tongue.

His hands fisted in the sheets as Arthur pushed his tongue further inside, and his hips thrust up off the bed, toward the wet slickness inside him. Arthur was intent, pointing his tongue and thrusting it in as far as it would go, but it was still not enough.

When he curled his tongue slightly, Merlin cried out and came. Arthur pulled back, smirking at him.

“Whenever you do that I end up embarrassing myself,” he complained.

Arthur shook his head. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he said, and moved to thrust into Merlin’s loosened hole.


End file.
